


The Demons Within

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Bones and Jim during their Academy days and how they are brought together because of their meddling daemons, who, much to everyone's disbelief, might also fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons Within

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed some of the dark materials daemon cannon to suit my own purposes and I regret nothing, muhahaha.

Standing in the long line of cadets, still ten yards from sober, waiting to be processed was a nightmare Leonard didn’t really want to face; he didn’t really want to accept that this was happening to him. He’s gone through college and medschool and done various forms of orientation and enrollments over the years and just no. No more. But he’d promised Pike he’d be here and he’d see it through if it would get Starfleet off his back and help his custody appeal in regards to his daughter. Faline is slumped on the floor besides him with one hoof placed over her nose, even she’s annoyed.

“Can’t they do this any faster?” She huffs. Both her ears are down, she’s not used to the restriction or the confinement, this waiting around is making both of them antsy so Leonard kneels beside her, stretching his broad doctor’s hand over her white speckled back, basking in the warmth of her skin. “You’re hands are cold, doctor.” She says, shrugging him off and standing on her skinny doe legs, knees knobbley as ever. She rests her head under the weight of his palm, evidently his cold hands don’t bother her that much but she’s a pedantic little thing for sure.

“Unbelievable.” Leonard says, subconsciously scrunching his fingers behind her ear, thumb tracing over the more fluffy fur to be found there.

“McCoy?” His name is called and he steps up to the glass booth. He is issued with a PADD, a standard issue medkit, two sets of Cadet Reds, a pair of standard military boots, two white Starfleet t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. He can buy boot socks and underwear as well as any replacement items by placing an order with the admissions people over in the foyer of the main building. The yeoman behind the booth looks down at Faline and adds a thin red collar to Leonard’s growing pile of effects.

“I’m a doe not a dog.” Faline huffs.

“We need to keep track of all the daemons of those enlisted with Starfleet.” The yeoman states. “She’ll need to wear her collar at all times, if she refuses to comply we will have her micro-chipped.”

“Seems like less of an ordeal.” Leonard huffs. “You want to wear the collar?” He asks looking down at Faline.

“Could you do the microchip?” She asks, head tilted to meet his eyes.

“I don’t see that it should be a problem.” Leonard says and he picks the collar off of his pile and hands it back to the yeoman.

“I’ll see that the officer who performs your physical is aware that she needs to be chipped.” The yeoman says, tapping the relevant areas of his screen before nodding and sending them on their way.

Leonard feels for Faline he really does. Most of the cadets lined up this morning had been barely eighteen, just out of school and their daemons only just settled into their current states. They have lived very different lives to that of Faline, who spent more time grazing around Dawson Forest, Atlanta than she did at work with Leonard in Emory hospital, she’s never experienced this kind of limitation and regiment. It’s like caging a wild animal. But her heart beats for Joanna just as Leonard’s does and she knows what’s at stake.  _Thank God,_ Leonard thinks, because he couldn’t do this without her.

“It’s him again.” Faline says when they exit their joint physical. The doctor conducting said physical had understood the deer’s reluctance to have any one chip her but Leonard. It is a rare occurrence that daemons allow other humans to touch them even in a medical capacity and even though the microchip unit would have prevented any skin on fur contact ultimately the doctor gave into the stereotypical skittishness associated with deer and allowed Leonard to chip her.

“Who?” Leonard says looking down the hall.

“Jim Kirk, remember the blue eyed kid from the shuttle?” Faline says and Leonard blinks. “You are hopeless. Go and say hello.”

“Bones!” Jim beats him to it.

“Jim.” Leonard greets, eyeing the wolf beside him.

“Hey sweet cheeks.” The wolf says. “Not looking so green now you’re back on good ole terra firma.”

“Don’t you _sweet cheeks_ me, mister.” Faline says, raising her head with an indignant _hmmf_.

“So feisty.” The wolf says, something akin to a smirk playing at his eyes.

“Rafe.” Jim says with a chuckle, ruffling the long hair of the wolf’s neck. “Anyway, I just wanted to find you to give you back your flask, you kind of passed out after you puked and then they docked us in different bays so that we’d be closer to where we had to enrol. So, ah, here.” Jim explains, holding out David McCoy’s antique silver flask, Leonard takes it carefully; so thankful that he hasn’t lost it, so grateful that Jim brought it back. Then Faline does something unexpected, she walks up to Jim and lowers her head, extending her neck out in Jim’s direction. Jim looks confused at first and then his gaze flicks up to Leonard who looks equally amazed.

“Fay?” He asks, voice soft but questioning.

“Sorry.” She says and jerks her head away, bounding up on her skinny legs, slipping back behind Leonard. Even Rafe looks mildly shocked, not his usual amused front but something similar to genuine concern. “Sorry.” She repeats. “Don’t mind me.”

“Hey, Bambi don’t sweat it.” Rafe winks, trying to readdress the situation.

“My name is Faline. Bambi was the boy.” Faline explains; a pout evident in her tone.

“As in that old Austrian novel? Bones, you have hidden depths.” Jim grins.

“Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor not illiterate.” Bones huffs.

“The grouchy thing is sort of sexy.” Rafe murmurs, eyeing Faline like the piece of venison she could potentially be. A red blush creeps up Jim’s cheek and he chuckles slightly.

“We’d better be going. We’re over in the Shoreditch building, if you ever want to meet up for a drink or something, 402.” Jim informs them before gently guiding Rafe in the other direction by his muzzle.

They do meet up for a drink, often actually, and it is clear that they are both two waifs and strays in dire need of a friend. They serve that purpose for each other even though Faline and Rafe seems about as compatible as a starship and the ocean. To Faline, Rafe is too cocky, to brash and she often tells Leonard that he must be the worst parts of Jim on show for all and then she gets self-conscious and wonders if she is the worst parts of Leonard. Is he fretful to walk around with her knowing that she shows to the world all his dark eccentricities, the skittishness, the bone deep need to be solitary, her highly strung nature?

“No. You only feel that way because I feel that way, like there’s not much left in me to feel good about.” Leonard explains.

“I should ask Rafe what Jim thinks.” Faline decides.

“Fay please don’t pin your hopes on Jim, he’s just a kid, a fucked up kid.” Leonard says.

“I could say the same to you, doctor.” She says, using his title to distance herself from him.

“I know, you’re right.” Leonard huffs. “I’ve got work to do.”

“We’re meeting Jim and Rafe for dinner tonight.” She reminds.

“I’ll just finish this one paper.” Leonard promises.

“Make sure it’s just the one or I’ll go without you.” She threatens with a coquettish look behind her long lashes.

“I think you like Jim more than I do.” Leonard says with a raised brow.

“I’m just more honest about it than you are, I mean, it’s just us and he is very pretty.” She says, before lying down on her faux grass matt beside Leonard’s bed.

…

“What do you think it means, that she’s a doe?” Rafe asks, circling himself.

“Don’t chase you’re tail Rafe it’s not an enemy.” Jim chuckles.

“I’m pacing, resolutely.” He counters.

“Thinking about Fay?” Jim smirks.

“Oh because you don’t think about Bones seven hours a day.” Rafe huffs.

“I think it means he’s kind and gentle but wary because he’s unsure of himself. He finds it difficult to trust others, that much is clear. I think he’d do anything for us and he’s mothering and nurturing, he likes fixing us up when we’re hurt.” Jim says honestly, looking contemplative, flicking through his warp core theorem textbook.

“She’s very pretty.” Rafe adds. “Bones is cool I guess.” He shrugs trying to remain cool. “I like my mates with four legs.”

“You remember that time I slept with Galia and you were stuck with Coo all night.” Jim laughs at the memory of Rafe trying to woo the lovebird who was refusing all attempts on his part to lick her, _you’ll ruin my features_ , she had said before pecking Rafe on the shoulder.

“Not one of my fonder memories.” Rafe scoffs.

“Although don’t wolves typically eat deer?” Jim asks. “Bones will never forgive me if you eat Fay.”

“I won’t _eat_ her.” Rafe states indignantly. “I just want to nestle with her, nuzzle a bit.” And his shoulder’s raise in a shrug before he straightens his spine.

“Nestle.” Jim scoffs.

“Hey, you’re feeling it too.” Rafe says. “And it’s more pathetic from you because there are loads of humanoids around for you to fuck.”

“Rand’s daemon is a poodle if that’s any good for you?” Jim says.

“Tomorrow maybe, we’re meeting Bones and Bambi for dinner.” Rafe says.

“Don’t let Bones here you say you want Fay for dinner.”

“They love it.”

…

Ending up in bed with Bones was inevitable really. By the end of dinner they’re sitting next to each other on the coach watching a new holo release that Jim stole from Gary Mitchell, Jim was edging close to Bones when Faline suddenly jumped up, shaking out her hide before tapping Rafe’s head with her hoof. She must have sensed something because she ordered Rafe to escort her back to Leonard’s room, _they need some privacy_ she had huffed, trying to be quiet but silently hoping that Jim and Leonard would hear her. She merely glanced up at a blushing Leonard and wagged her fluffy tail coyly, somehow knowing it would be enough to lure Rafe away.

“You’re doe just used her sexual prowess to abduct my daemon, Bones.” Jim said in mild shock. “You’re a total flirt deep down aren’t you?”

“I prefer to think of it as resourceful at heart.” Bones huffs, slightly. “I think she was trying to tell us something.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jim leers.

“Don’t be an asshole, Jim.” Bones warns.

“You’re terrible at wooing, Bonesy baby.” Jim winks. “Don’t you want to get me into bed?”

“You’re unbelievable.” Bones rolls his eyes. “And don’t call me baby.”

“Would you prefer sweetheart? Honey? Lover? Oh wait, we haven’t actually _had_ sex yet.” Jim huffs, pouting.

 “That can be amended.” Bones whispers, sitting beside Jim. He lets one hand drift to Jim’s thigh, squeezing slightly, throwing a side glance at Jim. “I think I’d like this to be a regular thing though Jim, just so we understand each other.” He says.

“Let’s see how you rate on the test drive first.” Jim smirks, pulling Bones into a bruising kiss. Bones let's a small laugh bubble up inside him before it's quashed by the force of Jim's chest against his, his legs bracketed by Jim's thighs now that he's straddling Leonard. Knocking the wind out of him in more ways than one. Bones drags his hands up Jim’s back feeling the warmth of his skin under the thin layer of black cotton. One hand slips under the fabric and remains firmly secured at his ribs, thumb tracing bruising patterns along the bone while the other hand travels high, pulling at Jim’s hair, effectively keeping their lips locked. Jim can play that game. He runs both hands under Bones’ t-shirt and over his pectoral muscles, fingers gracing softly enough to coax his nipples into hardness. Bones gasps and Jim laughs breathily, the kiss only stays broken long enough for them to rid each other of their Academy issue undershirts. Then they’re at it again but now Jim’s unbuckling Bones’ belt and pulling out his rapidly hardening cock.

“Fuck. Lube, where’s the lube?” Bones asks, voice ragged.

“Down the side somewhere.” Jim says, raising himself on each knee to rid him of his own trousers and boxers while Bones shoves his hand in between the sofa cushions, rummaging frantically for the little bottle, huffing gratefully when his fist closes around it. When he looks back up he is confronted with a completely naked Jim, such a great expanse of milky skin set over hard, lithe muscle and he just groans.

“You’re gonna kill me, kid.” He says, settling himself more directly under Jim, he slicks up the fingers of one hand, the other cupping Jim’s arse cheek and pulling it slightly. Jim arches his back to open himself more for Bones and his long, doctor’s fingers.  _Expert fingers_ , Jim thinks as one sinks inside him, moving slowly at first and experimentally before Jim demands  _more, Bones, please_ in that sultry, depraved voice that has Bones leaking precum onto his stomach. And then Bones is scissoring a second finger into him and Jim is squirming exquisitely as they brush against his prostate. After a while, just when Bones goes to add a third, Jim shakes his head, nips at Bones lower lip and pulls his hand away so that their fingers are entwined. There are remnants of lube still on Bones' hand but Jim doesn't mind much, he uses his other hand to hold Bones' cock steady as he sinks onto him. 

They both let out low wanton moans. Jim brings his other hand up to run through Bones' thick hair and then runs it lower to hold onto Bones' shoulder and he uses his knees to lift himself up, almost all the way off Bones, before sinking back down. Not wanting to have Jim do all the work Bones removes the hand that was fondling his arse and presses the pads of his fingers into the soft skin of Jim's lower back, thumb nail pressing a crescent indent into his hip but certainly helping them reach the perfect rhythm. A mix of fast, hard thrusts and measured, more languid rolls of Bones' hips that have Jim keening, back arching. 

"Oh, Bones. Don't. I'll... I'm-"

"Shh." Bones says, pressing a kiss to Jim's neck, fully exposed from the way Jim has his head thrown back. He's bouncing on Bones' cock like he was made for it and the sight of it, the mere thought of it, brings Bones close to the edge. So he lifts his hips to angle relentlessly for Jim's prostate and Jim untangles their fingers only to make a grab for Bones' shoulders, clutching at them and bringing his forehead down to rest against Bones. Jim never thought he'd say this about sex but it feels life affirming in some way. The look in Bones' hazel eyes, lust-filled but more, something so much more, make him believe, in that moment, that love might be more than he ever gave it credit for. It only takes one stroke of Bones' huge hand to have Jim seeing stars, warm come smattering between them, the clenching off his body around Bones being the doctor's final straw before his filling Jim with everything he has. Not just come but love and hope and desire for more. 

"Oh fuck." Jim says shakily, he thinks he should move from Bones' lap but he can't seem to find the will power. Bones doesn't seem to mind as he kisses Jim's cheek and wraps an arm tight around his waist. Jim wants to ask him to stay the night but when Bones looks up at him with this coy, insecure smile he knows he doesn't have to. Jim puffs out a small laugh and slides off of Bones, only moving so that he and Bones can lie together on the too-small, under-padded sofa. Bones tangling his limps with Jim's so that they can be as close as possible without their bodies amalgamating completely. 

 ...

In the morning Jim accompanies Bones back to his dorm, he needs to pick up Rafe before they head to class, and a little part of him wants to spend as much of the morning with Bones before they have to go their separate ways. He casually says that he'll  _just wait outside_ but Bones swats at his arm and tells him not to be an infant. Jim laughs then, free and open and  _just like always_  and he knows it's not going to be weird between them. Then he looks down to Faline's little faux grass bed and sees Rafe curled around her, tail spread over her body to keep her warm and head lain under hers in sleep. He looks at Bones who is staring at the scene before him with a mix of shock and amusement. 

"Leave them." Jim whispers. "He'll come home when he's ready." 

"Maybe he's already home?" Bones asks, looking at Jim hopefully. 

"You _do_ have a double bed." Jim says after a moment, clearly eyeing said bed with both sexual intent and domestic desire. 

"I do." Bones nods. 

"You got really important classes today?" Jim asks. 

"No." Bones lies with a smirk. All their classes are important, mainly because Bones is perfecting how to save lives and because Jim is doing a four year course in three. 

"Me neither." Jim says shrugging out of his coat. Then he looks back at their daemons and notices Faline has one eye cracked open, she shuts it quickly but not quickly enough. 

"Told you to keep your eyes closed." Rafe mutters. "Nosey old thing."

"Who you calling old?" She hisses. "And get your tail off me I'm over heating here."

"I'm being romantic, you never been wooed before?" Rafe says, getting up and rolling his shoulders, his spine clicking. 

"Morning doctor." Faline greets, nuzzling Rafe with her snout playfully. "Jim." She nods, and then walks over to him. "I do have a terrible itch at the side of my neck, would you be a darling?" She asks, turning her head to the side to expose her neck to Jim’s hand.  _Take two_ , Jim thinks, and without hesitation he stokes a long even line over her neck, bringing his hand over her jaw to lift her eyes to his. She's probably blush if she could but instead says. "You're just as useless as he is." Tilting her head in Rafe's direction. "I really do have an itch and I'm not going to stand around all day." 

Jim just laughs and gives a valiant effort at scratching until she sighs and lays down in front of the vidscreen. "She's softer than I thought she'd be." Jim says to Bones before sitting down beside her on the floor and turning on one of the nature channels, it happens to be a documentary about wild Cardassian wolves hunting various forms of Cardassian game. Rafe literally barks out a laugh from his position by her bed and Faline turns to Jim with a huff. 

"You think you’re enormously funny, don't you?" She huffs again, more pointedly than before but resting her chin on Jim's thigh nonetheless. He changes the channel but only after a round of his own pitifully concealed laughter. 

"Come on Bambi, they weren't even deer." Rafe says. 

"You just stay quiet over there, mister." She counters.

Bones is still standing slightly flabbergasted by the doorway and just continues to throw his gaze from Jim to Fay to Rafe and then back again. Rafe putters up in front of him, extends his front paws out, bowing his head, he looks as if he's just really trying to stretch his spine. Then he claws at the ground a little and shimmies back to a normal standing position. Bones just smirks at the display and then crouches down, holding a hand out. "Come on, pup, don't be shy." Bones says softly. 

"Jim, your mate is a tease." Rafe says. 

"Tell me about it." Jim says not turning from the screen. Jim knows that Rafe finds it even more uncomfortable than most daemons to be touched, even by Jim sometimes. And maybe it's because Jim's had so many, but the normal daemon protocol for lovers doesn't seem to apply with Rafe either, if anything he's more standoffish with them. Rafe emits a low growl and Faline's ears perk up, but she follows Jim's lead and doesn't turn around. 

"It doesn't have to be today, Rafe." Bones says quietly, barely reaching Jim's ears. Rafe seems to consider this before shaking his head, the growl turns into a bark and then he rubs his head up against Bones' thigh, it's more of a passive aggressive nudge but he'll take whatever he can get. 

"This is the part where the stroking happens." The wolf says, looking up playfully at Bones and actually looking more like an overgrown dog. Bones just grins and strokes a hand through the patch of longer fur on the underside of Rafe's neck. Then he brings their heads together and feels the unmistakable swipe of a sandpaper tongue against his jaw. "Now enough with the mushy stuff." Rafe says, pulling away from Bones. "You have Jim to lick you as much as you want." 

"Rafe." Faline scolds. "A bit of decorum." 

"Sorry, Bambi." Rafe chuckles, padding over to sit beside her. 

"Unbelievable."  


End file.
